Entre tus brazos, el olvido y la guerra
by gatitasam
Summary: Traición.Juicio.Guerra. El amor entre un guerrero bendecido por los dioses y la próxima musa/oráculo del Olimpo. Amor y condena. Edward lo tenía todo y ella vino a enloquecerlo, luchará por el amor que siente, hasta la muerte, luchará por Bella. LEMMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ! **he regresado con una nueva e inquietante idea, ahora si prometo terminarla y tomarme el tiempo para escribir con más constancia. Espero que les guste y ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos y mi mente :3

* * *

><p><strong>Entre tus brazos, el olvido y la guerra.<strong>

**.:.ólogo.:.:.**

"_El tiempo es infinito, es misterioso, un hombre puede intentar entenderlo en su afán por entenderlo todo, __pero nunca llegará a burlarlo. _

_Toda acción que cometamos es un camino hacia nuestra condena, hacia nuestro destino"_

En un lugar donde el tiempo es infinito y la vida se confunde con la muerte. Donde los confines del tiempo están encerrados, donde la inmortalidad se hacía presente se encontraban Zeus y su séquito de dioses del Olimpo.

El Olimpo, el lugar más majestuoso jamás antes imaginado, un paraíso celestial. Largas y transparentes cascadas de el agua más pura rodeaban un costado de este y se perdieran por un momento detrás de las impresionantes y majestuosas ruinas y dividiéndose en pequeños riachuelos que fluían vivazmente a través del paraíso y caían a los pies de los dioses reunidos en el centro del Olimpo, el lugar donde se reunían a discutir, planear e imponer el destino de la humanidad a gusto.

El centro del Olimpo era sin duda un lugar muy imponente con altos tronos de colores vivos acorde a cada uno de sus ocupantes, adornados con piedras preciosas y arbustos de las flores más perfectas a su alrededor.

Se sentía una extrema tensión en el ambiente, el aire vibraba con anticipación. Los dioses discutían consternados e iracundos todos y cada uno de ellos proponiendo un castigo cada vez más tortuoso para ser aplicado a aquel hombre en el que un día confiaron y admiraron, aquel ser que irrumpió con la voluntad de Zeus y traicionó la confianza de sus dioses y casi hermanos.

-¡Es un traidor! ¡No podemos dejar que salga impune después de habernos desobedecido, merece la muerte!- exclamó iracundo Ares, dios de la guerra.

-No podemos dejar que un ser inferior se haya burlado de nosotros, sobre él caerán mil y una maldiciones- declaró Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses.

-¡Es un traidor!-

-¡Condena Eterna!-

-Merece hacerle una visita a Hades y pagar la ira de los dioses-

Los dioses exclamaban y proponían furibundos cada uno más ofendido que el otro, haciendo un escándalo impresionante, los cielos retumbaban, la tierra temblaba y las aguas se sacudían intranquilas en el mundo humano.

-¡EXIGO SILENCIO!- exclamó la voz más magistral e imponente que había en el Olimpo, Zeus, haciendo que todos los dioses temblaran de impresión y hasta el más mínimo sonido desapareció en cuestión de milésimas de segundos. –Tomad todos asiento y discutamos esto con sabiduría y calma- y tomó asiento en su inmenso trono dorado.

-Sabemos que debido a su traición él no puede seguir bajo nuestra protección ni amparo, su traición fue un insulto para nosotros, pero tenemos que entender que no podemos condenarlo como si fuera un simple humano, tenemos que ser justos y discutir sobre su situación.- espetó Zeus.

-¡Todo es culpa tuya Hera, solo a ti se te ocurrió criar un hijo de humanos como si fuera uno de los nuestros, debiste haber abandonado a aquel bebé cuando te lo encontraste, mira ahora lo que ha hecho!- gritó furioso Ares.

-No creo que debes exagerar Ares- respondió la aludida, Hera, con calma y seguridad en su voz, la diosa madre y esposa de Zeus.- Fue mi decisión criarlo y darle un hogar, fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento de nada, a pesar de lo ocurrido sé que merece un castigo pero no voy a dejar que lo condenen como al peor de los criminales, a fin de cuentas yo lo considero mi hijo- finalizó Hera con voz autoritaria que no daba lugar a reclamos.

-Pero…- la idea de Ares fue interrumpida cuando Hera le envió una mirada envenenada, dejándolo frío.

-Tienes razón madre, no podemos tomar decisiones apresuradas ni dejar que lastimen a mi hermano aunque haya cometido severa falta, merece castigo pero no vamos a dejar que lo lastimen- respondió Afrodita mirando a su madre, hija de Hera y Zeus, sentada en su peculiar trono plateado con decoraciones en tonos rosados, fucsias y dorados con flores rodeando el trono por completo.

Atenea, la diosa de la guerra y estrategia apoyó el comentario de Afrodita.

-¡¿Hermano? ¡JA, Abre los ojos Afrodita de una buena vez y entiéndelo, ÉL no es tu hermano, simplemente es un humano!- exclamó Poseidón.- Tiene que entender que con los dioses no se juega y no vamos a dejar que, solo por ustedes…- dijo mirando a Hera, Afrodita y Atenea.- Ese humano siga desobedeciéndonos y haciendo las cosas a su gusto.-

-Tiene que ser castigado en efecto- asintió Zeus.- Pero también tenemos que tener en cuenta que ÉL también nos trajo alegría y orgullo a todos nosotros cuando se enfrentó a millares de ejércitos que planeaban destruir Grecia y ganó diversas batallas en nuestros nombre, repito una vez más debemos ser justos.-

Algunos dioses asentían recordando la gran valentía de aquel hombre, otros por su lado veían injustificable su traición.

-No podremos ponernos de acuerdo así- declaró Hefesto.

-Es verdad necesitamos que ÉL nos explique y así decidir su castigo. ¡Dejad que pase!- Impuso Zeus.

Las puertas del Olimpo de abrieron dando paso a aquel hombre que traicionó a quienes llamó familia una vez.

Un hombre alto de cuerpo bien formado con todos sus músculos bien definidos, de facciones perfectas, con aire de seguridad y orgullo. Con cabello cobrizo libre y salvaje que caía sobre su rostro dándole un aspecto tremendamente atrayente, ojos profundos color esmeralda que invitaban a perderse en ellos, labios perfectos y una gran sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

Se abrió pasó al centro donde se encontraban los dioses a espera de juzgarlo.

-Dioses, un placer verlos de nuevo- respondió aquel perfecto espécimen humano criado por dioses con una gran y gloriosa sonrisa ladina en sus labios y ninguna señal de arrepentimiento.

-Te esperábamos- respondió Zeus con un asentimiento ante aquel humano que llegó a considerar como hijo.

-Edward.- susurró Hera con el corazón en la mano.

* * *

><p>Decidme que les pareció? sugerencias y comentarios delen al botoncito verde n.n! besos samii<p>

:3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevoo! bueno primero que nada quiero advertirles que este capìtulo contiene Lemmon asi que he advertido.

Los personajes son propiedad de SM yo solo juego con ellos en mi mente :3.

* * *

><p><strong>.Capítulo 1.<strong>

**El Guerrero**

_"La vida se vuelve monótona, cuando lo tenemos todo."_

_Meses atrás…._

EPOV

Arena. Desierto. SOLEDAD… y calor.

Era todo lo que veía a mi alrededor. Me encontraba montando mi negro corcel a través de las gruesas dunas del desierto.

Me golpeaba mentalmente por haber sido necio y no haberle hecho caso a Jessica y haber aceptado posada en su hogar durante la noche.

Ella personalmente se me había acercado y descaradamente ofrecido durante la cena en el palacio de Tracia donde celebramos por otra batalla ganada en nombre de Macedonia. Todo fue arrebato, alegría, euforia, bebida y mujeres.

Mi vida perfecta.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen III, Príncipe heredero y guerrero de Macedonia. Mi "padre" es el Gran Edward II Cullen y mi madre Elizabeth Eillen Masen. Eso al menos decían los humanos de mí y asi guardábamos las apariencias.

La verdad es que cuando era apenas un bebé mi madre me entregó a los dioses Zeus y Hera. Eran tiempos de guerra y yo recién había nacido. Elizabeth para protegerme invocó a Hera, la diosa madre, y me entregó a ella antes que los ejércitos de Los Vulturis irrumpieran nuestro palacio y tomaran como rehenes a mis padres.

Hera me acogió en su seno y me crió en secreto. Un día el secreto se descubrió y los dioses armaron un jodido lío tremendo, supuestamente ningún humano podía pisar el Olimpo, osa que era prohibida por ley, pero Zeus no pudo negarse y Hera estuvo conmigo durante mi niñez.

Afrodita, a ella la llegue a considerar mi hermana y al poco tiempo con los años llegue a ser algo así como un integrante más de la "familia".

Por eso desarrollé muchas habilidades sobrehumanas y gracias a algunos dioses que me acogieron y bendijeron con ciertos dones.

Los años pasaron y la situación en Macedonia no mejoraba, así que cuando cumplí los 18 años regresé al mundo humano decidido a enfrentarme de una buena ves a Aro, el Rey de los Vulturi. Fue una batalla esplendorosa y agotadora, pero gracias a mis habilidades y el ejército de Macedonia logré liberar a mis padres y así regresar a Macedonia a la normalidad.

Las batallas eran mi pasión, y eso que ni hablemos de las mujeres. Todas caían a mis pies apenas verme y yo no podía decir que no, nunca quise decir que no.

Simplemente no creo que haya algo más pasional que ver a una mujer bajo tus brazos susurrando y suspirando mientras entras en ella y así dejas libre la bestia interior.

Mujeres y mujeres calentaban mi lecho cada noche.

Así era mi vida. Batallas a muerte, botines inimaginables y placeres pasionales. Con el tiempo y mis incontables hazañas los pueblos empezaron a llamarme Edward el Implacable. Los ejércitos temblaban al escuchar mi nombre y más aún siendo General de batalla tan joven.

Y aquí me encontraba, atravesando medio desierto para poder llegar a mi hogar.

_-Necio- _me repetía una y otra vez.- _Qué hubiera sido lo peor que podría haber pasado si me quedaba en la cabaña de Jessica durante la noche?-_

_Bueno contando que esa mujer está loca y su figura no le beneficia, sin contar que está desesperada por mi cabello y mi cuerpo…. _Iugh

Sacudí mi cabeza para desterrar esa idea. Gracias a los dioses que escapé a tiempo de esa anaconda.

El amanecer estaba cerca y mi camino llegaba a su fin. Podía ver a lo lejos el comienzo de las murallas que protegían Macedonia y sus alrededores. Reducí el galope de mi caballo pura sangre, que fue un preciado regalo de Atenea, y bajé de él cuando estuve a la entrada del palacio.

-Familia he llegado- dije animadamente al ver a mis padres descansando en la estancia. Elizabeth me recibió con un gran abrazo y mi padre con un estrechamiento de manos y unas cuantas palmadas en mi espalda.

-hijo que bueno que llegaste, escuchamos sobre tu nueva victoria en Tracias, es un gran orgullo.- exclamó mi padre.

Después de un tiempo que dediqué para saludar a mis escuderos y a mis mejores amigos y oficiales, Emmett McCarty y Jasper Hale, me dirigí a mis aposentos. Había sido un día agotador y eso que eran recién las 10 de la mañana, pero necesitaba descansar.

Estaba en mi cuarto desvistiéndome cuando escuché una peculiar e insinuante voz a mis espaldas.

-No entiendo porque tardas tanto cuando vas a batallar, te he extrañado mucho Edward.- anunció la seductiva voz de Tanya. Me di la vuelta y pude verla, desnuda, exponiendo toda su belleza, recargada sobre la columna central de mi habitación y con un sexy puchero en sus labios.

-Tanya.- susurré mientras me dirigía hacia ella solo en ropa interior. –Tan bella como siempre- dije acercándome más hasta tenerla en mis brazos y así con ansias uní mis labios con los suyos salvajemente.

-ummmmm- un gemído se quedó atorado en su garganta mientras mi lengua exploraba sus labios y la hendidura de su cuello mientras la apegaba rápidamente contra la columna.

La temperatura empezó a subir unos cuantos grados.

Tomé a Tanya por las caderas y ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor mío. Al sentir su empapado sexo contra el mío un escalofrío de placer me envolvió y embestí mi miembro contra ella sintiendo la dulce fricción.

No tenía tiempo para preliminares así que me separé de ella por un segundo y logré bajar la última prenda que nos separaba así arremetiendo contra ella con fuerza. Si la lastimé ella no se quejó.

Disfruté embestida tras embestida como su húmedo sexo envolvía el mía, nuestros cuerpos sudados satisfaciéndonos completamente.

Embestida.

Embestida.

Cada vez sentía que ella me aprisionaba más y así supe que Tanya estaba por llegar al cielo.

Solo me importaba la pasión en esos momentos. Un escalofío sacudió el cuerpo de Tanya anunciando que su orgasmo estaba cerca y aumenté la fuerza y rapidez de mis embestidas. Tras unas cuantas estocadas más ella gritó de placer y su sexo aprisionó el mío tan deliciosamente que me corrí en ella segundos después.

-No quiero que me tengas tan olvidada- susurró ella cuando nuestras respiraciones volvían a ser normales. Salí de ella y me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

-No tengo tiempo Tanya cuantas veces te lo he dicho- respondí cansado, siempre era lo mismo. Ella pedía atención pero yo no tenía tiempo para eso, ella solo era una de las muchas mujeres que calentaban mi lecho por las noches, una amante, nada más, no quería ni me nacían sentimientos por ella más que la pasión y lujuria. –Será mejor que te vayas- dije cansado.

Ella me miró con una ceja alzada, me mandó un beso volado y tomó unas ropas que al inicio no había visto, se vistió y se acercó a mi.

-Está bien mi Eddy, descansa y sueña conmigo.- dijo mientras se paraba en puntitas y dejaba un pasional beso en mis labios. –Buenas noches.- y abandonó mis aposentos.

Me acosté en mi cama suspirando de cansancio, pensando en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez. Lo tenía todo y era feliz con ello, pero sentía que algo faltaba. Cuando ese pensamiento me azotó de inmediato lo desterré. No me faltaba nada eso era ridículo, y tenía todo lo que quería.

Y con ese pensamiento me embarqué al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui les dejo el 2 cap. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben los reviews se agradecen n.n!<p>

besos samii


	3. Chapter 3

Hohohola! aqui les traigo un nuevo cap espero que les guste y ya saben los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de SM love u!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Perspectiva**

**EPOV**

Era la perfección en persona, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi existencia, una diosa. Su rostro era inocente pero a la vez atrayente como el imán más poderoso. Sus ojos eran pozos achocolatados, los más encantadores que había visto, no eran de un simple color chocolate, eran especiales tenían un brillo magnífico y me perdí en ellos. Su nariz respingada y suave, sus mejillas que daban a su rostro un aspecto muy dulce. Sus labios, qué decir de sus labios, no se me ocurría otra cosa que bebérmelos en besos y saborearlos yo mismo y embriagarme de ellos, de un tono rosa-rojizo perfecto, los dos rellenos y en forma de corazón.

Su cuerpo era de infarto y sus piernas….dios sus piernas! Todas sus curvas estaban en los lugares adecuados. Era perfecta.. era una diosa… pero no era mía aun..

Unos molestos rayos de intenso sol se filtraron por las cortinas de la ventana y me sacaron de mi estupendo sueño.

-Aggggg! Me derrito!- reí mentalmente a veces podía ser muy infantil.

Estiré mi cuerpo totalmente mientras mis músculos se relajaban. Note que mi ropa interior parecía una tienda de campaña, mi amiguito también había despertado y más por aquel sueño. Solté un suspiro. Y me reacomodé en mi cama.

Aún tenía esa imagen en mi mente la chica de mis sueños. Y aún sentía su tersa piel entre mis dedos. Al parecer mi amiguito de allí abajo estaba animado hoy. Pensé seriamente en llamar a Kate, otra de mis sirvientas para arreglar ese problema. Pero ni Tanya, ni Kate ni ninguna de mis criadas ni sirvientas siquiera se acercaba a la belleza en la que acabe de soñar.

-Y ahora?- me pregunté.

Creo que solo quedaba una opción, no quise descargar mi tensión con cualquiera de ellas y me negaba rotundamente a darme placer propio. Para qué hacer eso si tenía tantas mujeres a mi disposición?

Definitivamente no.

Suspiré de nuevo y reuní mis fuerzas para levantarme de mi cama, me volví a estirar y exhalé el aire contenido.

Justo en ese momento una impactante imagen se instaló en mi mente. Una visión. Ella, la chica de mi sueño, mi chica. Se encontraba con su sonrisa radiante y sus cabellos cayéndole como cascada sobre los hombros cerca del pozo de agua que había en Forks, un pequeño pueblo cerca de Macedonia.

Me quedé un poco sorprendido ante tal imagen, tuve una corazonada de ir hacia allá, pero lo pensé mejor y llegue a la conclusión de que estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Tomé mis ropas y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Tomé una rápida ducha y me vestí. Al bajar me encontré con mis padres desayunado.

-Buenos días hijo, descansaste anoche?- me saludó mi padre mientras me dirigía una mirada suspicaz.

Sabía lo de Tanya. Rayos, espero que haya sido prudente y no se lo haya contado a Esme aunque ella parecía no haber captado el doble sentido de mi padre.

-Claro padre, no hay nada mejor que descansar en la cama de uno mismo- respondí con cara de niño bueno.

-Ven amor toma asiento, pediré que te traigan el desayuno.- me pidió mi madre.

El desayuno pasó entre bromas y mientras me enteraba de lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia en el reino.

-Así que Forks tendrá un festival de máscaras y estamos cordialmente invitados hijo.- dijo mi madre y con la sola mención de Forks recordé mi sueño._ Sería interesante ir_. pensé

-Claro madre sería todo un honor y cuando se llevará a cabo el festival?-

-En la próxima luna llena Edward.- respondió

Hummmm eso sería en aproximadamente…. En 2 días! Wow, me encantó la idea de ir, no se porqué pero tuve un presentimiento, ojala y no esté loco y encuentre a la mujer de mis sueños.

-Hijo por qué esa sonrisa tan radiante?- preguntó mi madre curiosa y mi padre levantó la ceja. Sabía lo que quiso decir _También tienes conquistas en Forks?_

Lo ignoré olímpicamente. Me levanté rodee la mesa y le di un casto beso a Esme en la frente, dirigí una mirada inocente a mi padre y salí del comedor.

Caminé y caminé por los alrededores del palacio. Estaba cerca de las caballerizas cuando un gran y fuerte brazo rodeó mi garganta y sentí como me aplicaron una llave y terminé en el suelo.

-Hey! El Gran Edward de Macedonia? Mis pelotas, te has vuelto un enclenque Eddie.- se burló una voz grave y fuerte mientras otra voz más suave pero a la vez fuerte se pegaba risotadas.

Me quedé quieto, sabía quiénes eran y sabía lo que querían. No iba a moverme. Y así me quedé tendido en el piso. Realenticé mi respiración y al cabo de pocos minutos…..

-Edward?- preguntó Emmett.

-No se mueve.- Dijo Jasper.

-Está actuando-

-Capaz y ahora si LO MATASTE! – se apresuró Jasper hacia mí.

-No creo es peor que la mala hierba y ya tu sabes Jasper "Hierba mala nunca muere" capaz y se durmió el flojo este- se mofó Emmett.

Jasper se aproximó a mi y vio mi mirada con una ceja levantada y entendió lo que quería hacer, gracias Jasper por seguirme el juego musité.

-O por dios Emmett eres un Imbécil, se rompió la cabeza está inconsciente! TE DIJE QUE CON TUS BROMITAS UN DÍA SI LO MATABAS VAMOS AYÚDAME NO TE QUEDES ESPANTADO!- gritó Jasper y Emmett salió de su shock y se apresuró hacia mí.

-Edward!- gritó desesperado mi mejor amigo.

Justo cuando se agachó hacia mí, abrí los ojos, lo tomé de los brazos, lo lancé al suelo colocándome yo encima torciendo su brazo y aplicándole una llave infalible de lucha.

-AAAAAAAAA!-

Ese grito de niña fue de Emmett, joder mi mejor amigo era una nena! .

Jasper estaba en el piso retorciéndose de la risa mientras yo estaba aplicando mi peso para inmovilizar al gran oso.

-Como que un enclenque? Mira ahora quien está en el piso idiota.- exclamé con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro mientras Emmett estaba poniéndose morado por la falta de aire.

-Era una broma hermano, ya tu sabes.- dijo Emmett tratando de soltarse de mi agarre. –Suéltame.-

-Hummm déjame pensarlo… No hasta que digas que soy mucho más fuerte que tú y sí soy el Gran Edward de Macesdonia!- exclamé victorioso.

-Nunca!-

-Ok, entonces… no te importará que haga esto- y presioné una de mis rodillas contra su estómago quitándole el aire y su cara a punto de estallar.

-Esta …bi..bien.. eres mucho más…fuer..te. Oh..Gran.. Edward de Ma..Macedonia!- tartamudeó.

-Satisfecho- me levanté y Emmett desesperadamente tosió buscando aire.

-Te odio idiota! Me preocupé por ti! Casi me asfixias.- dijo Emmett como niño chiquito haciendo una rabieta.- Y tú me ayudaste con esto y no recibiste nada! Deja de reírte de mi Jasper no es gracioso- le dirigió una mirada envenenada a Jasper quien ya no saba más de la risa.

-Oh! Ven a aca gran y estúpido oso- dije abrazando a mi mejor amigo.

-Te odio.- replicó

-Jasper cuánto tiempo sin verte hermano- y abracé a Jasper.

El tiempo entre nosotros pasaba volando éramos como hermanos, bueno cada uno más loco e impulsivo que el otro pero a la final ellos eran hermanos para mí.

Loo había conocido en mi infancia Hera cuando bajaba conmigo a la Tierra me dejaba jugar con este par de locos y así nos volvimos inseparables. Jasper era el mejor en táctica y estrategia. Emmett era un loco fortachó que no tenía miedo a nada. Y yo era el águil, siempre lograba ganarles a ellos en pelea.

Pasamos la tarde entre peleas y bromas, ya casi era el crepúsculo cuando otra imagen se plantó en mi cabeza. Mi belleza, rodeada de luces centellantes entre calles adornadas y vestida de blanco con un vestido que le quedaba perfecto y con su rostro tras una máscara.

-Hey! Tierra llamando a Edward!- dijo Jasper agitando una mano frente a mi rostro.

-Ya baja del Olimpo Edward- dijo Emmett riéndose. – Has escuchado lo que decíamos?-

-E… sí que Emmett debería dejar de comer lo primero que le pase por los ojos.- dije bromeando.

-Y tu debería dejar de cogerte a toda mujer que se te pase por los ojos Eddie – _Touché_

-Como decíamos, mañana al festival de Forks?- repitió Jasper

-Baile, comida, bebida, mujeres, máscaras…qué más quieres jaja- Emmett movió las cejas sugetivamente. Y hablando de coger mujeres….

-Claro yo me apunto y tú?.- respondí con un asentimiento.- Listo mañana señores iremos a disfrutar en Forks.

_Ojala y te encuentre belleza mía. _Pedí mentalmente.

Todos con grandes sonrisas asentimos. Mañana sería un día interesante.

* * *

><p>eH! aqui de nuevo espero que les haya gustado el cap esos tres son unos hermosos! jaja<p>

pequeñas cualquier sugerencia o idea para la historia soy toda oidos.

Me dicen qué opinan. Dejen Reviews!

Besos. Sam


	4. Chapter 4

**hOLA a todos! ahora les dejo un cap las larguito jeje y espero que les guste. **

**Nota: hay una canción que les recomiendo para este capitulo es la siguiente: "Glad you came" de Glee o de** ** The wanted. Cuando aparezca el *les recomiendo escucharla.**

**Ya saben los personajes no m pertenecen sino A SM. n.n**

**AHORA SI LO QUE TANTO ESPERABAN !**

* * *

><p><strong>.Capítulo 3.<strong>

**_"Destino"_**

_"The sun goes down_  
><em>The stars come out<em>  
><em>And all that counts<em>  
><em>Is here and now<em>  
><em>My universe will never be the same<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came"<em>

EPOV

-AH! Si Eddie dale…más..duro..así ah!- exclamó la chillona voz de Tanya mientras entraba en ella y nuestros cuerpos comenzaban una erótica danza.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, rodeado de 4 chicas dispuestas a darme placer. Kate, Irina, Tanya y Jane, todas ella sexys, mis sirvientas y dispuestas a todo. Yo penetraba a Tanya mientras las demás me tocaban por todos lados y enloquecían. Para cualquier espectador esa hubiera sido una imagen muy fuerte y sexual pero yo ya estaba acostumbrado, me fascinaba recibir placer de una mujer pero qué mejor si era con cuatro de ellas.

Ya se imaginan la fiesta privada que tuvimos lo cinco.

A media noche desperté y vi a Tanya sobre mi pecho, Kate abrazado mi cuerpo, Irina abrazando a Kate Y Jane bien agarrada de mi brazo que la rodeaba. Hoy también había soñado con mi bella mujer. Era extraño me sentí repulsivo, me vi rodeado de tantas mujeres pero en ese momento caí en cuenta que no amaba, ni apreciaba a ninguna de ellas, solo era por beneficio propio. Era un excelente amante pero rara vez me preocupaba por ellas, solo me concentraba en mi propio placer.

Aún recuerdo mi sueño, pero esta vez fue distinto. Mi diosa ya no sonreía, es más ahora me veía con tristeza en sus ojos, como si estuviera decepcionada y de pronto la vi desaparecer y me vi rodeado de altas estatuas, estaba en la entrada del Olimpo. De pronto se escuchó un grito, el grito de mi diosa y una grave risa. Ares con una sonrisita de suficiencia y detrás de él mi belleza atada de pies y manos con una mirada aterrada y tratando de liberarse. Corrí desesperadamente hacia ella pero las puertas del Olimpo se cerraron y mi corazón se detuvo.

Suspire. Joder cada noche tengo sueños más raros.

Me levante intranquilo, con una sensación de vacío y me sentí por primera vez en muchos años como una sucia rata. Vi a las chicas que estaban aún en mi cama desnudas, respiré hondo y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba relajarme, abrí la llave de la tina de baño y me sumergí cuando esta estuvo casi llena. Me sumergí completamente y con el cuerpo bajo el agua decidí dejar mi mente en blanco.

Al salir a la superficie escuché un par de suspiros acompañados de unas risitas cantarinas.

Aggg dolor de cabeza ahora aquellas voces que me gustaban, me molestaban en cierto grado.

-No nos pides que te acompañemos Eddie?- preguntó hecha la ofendida Kate. Detestaba ese sobrenombre, maldito Emmett a él se las daba por decirles a todos ese estúpido sobrenombre.

-Podríamos hacer otra fiesta privada en la tina de baño no creen?- insinuó Tanya.

-Ah… que calor que hace- exclamó Irina, Jane asintió y se acerco para masajearme los hombros aún fuera de la tina.

Se sentía putamente bien.

No espera, otra vez ese maldito sentimiento de estar decepcionando a alguien. _Para mí que nos hicieron Budú_ dijo mi voz interna.

Patrañas. Yo lo que necesitaba era una buena follada para que sea una buena mañana. Pero… a pesar de tener cuatro mujeres desnudas a mi alrededor…. Porqué no me excitaba?

_Tal vez y de tanto usarlo se te daño Eddie_ maldita voz interna, a veces mi mente tenía vida propia. Eso no puede suceder verdad? Estaría arruinado si mi pequeño guerrero (que no tenía nada de pequeño) no volvía a funcionar.

Tal vez y es solo estrés, sí eso es.

-Lo siento hermosas pero creo que ayer tuvieron mucha diversión, les pido de favor que me dejen pensar.- Dije con voz calmada y cerré mis ojos.

Escuché bufidos de desaprobación y escuché los pasos de ellas indicando que ya se habían marchado.

Me dediqué a bañarme y relajarme. Cuando mis manos ya estaban empezando a arrugarse decidí que era tiempo de salir.

_Cuando seamos viejos se podrá igual de arrugadito que nuestras manos?_ Preguntó mi conciencia con un deje de preocupación y broma. _Que los dioses lo impidan_ dije con terror de tan solo imaginarlo y reí. Dios las cosas que me imaginaba.

Pase todo el día entre asuntos familiares, paseando en las caballerizas y entrenando.

Cuando El Sol empezaba a esconderse entre las montañas, ya arreglado y vestidos para la ocasión Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice (la prometida de Jasper, una muchacha muy hermosa pero con aspecto de duendecillo y con una energía envidiable.) Emmett y yo emprendimos el viaje hacia Forks acompañados por nuestro séquito.

Yo iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca que me daban un aspecto de puto dios, o al menos eso me decían las mujeres. Mi cabello como siempre iba despeninado de una manera sexy y por último, al ser un festival de máscaras, llevaba una máscara negra con diseños dorados. _Así podemos divertirnos sin ser descubiertos_ dijo mi conciencia.

Tenía un presentimiento extraño, cada vez más ansiedad, como si algo fuera a pasar como si esperara encontrarme con alguien.

Nos acercábamos. A la distancia se podía ver la cuidad repleta de luces, la música resonaba y la atmósfera era de fiesta. Al llegar a la plaza central nos dirigimos a el pequeño palacio de Forks. Esta cuidad era parte de Grecia, y tenía sus propios gobernantes aunque fuera de menor poder y jerarquía que Macedonia.

Bajamos y fuimos recibidos por sus gobernantes Renee Y Charles. Pasamos un buen tiempo en el palacio conociéndolo y hablando de temas políticos y del festival.

-Me parece una excelente idea Carlisle, además de que se aproxima la fecha de cosecha. Para ese entonces podríamos iniciar los torneos.- Dijo Charles.

Mi padre y Charlie se ausentaron por un momento, dado a que fueron a ver la colección de trofeos de cacería de Charlie. Si algo le fascinaba mi padre, aparte de Esme, era la cacería.

En el salón principal nos encontrábamos lo demás conversando sobre el festival y comiendo entremeses. Mi madre y Renee por lo visto se habían llevado muy bien, parecían amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Emmett estaba conversando conmigo sobre trivialidades, en tanto Jasper y Alice estaban teniendo una conversación bien acaramelada y dirigiéndose aquellas miradas que hacían que me revolviera el estomago.

-Así que tienen una hija, sería un placer conocerla.- dijo mi madre a Renee.

-Así es, lamento que no se encuentre aquí, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas con las futuras sacerdotisas. Isabella ha de estar en el templo orando, seguramente.- Respondió Renee un poco apenada, ya que de verdad quería que conozcamos a su hija Isabella.

Espera un momento, Isabella….. al momento de escuchar aquel nombre no pude evitar poner atención a aquella conversación y no sabía bien el porqué.

-Bueno hemos regresado, la noche está esplendorosa y no vamos a desaprovecharla, que les parece si disfrutamos del festival?.- Preguntó el Rey Charles entrando al salón junto con mi padre.

-Me parece una estupenda idea.- Renee se acercó a Charles y le tomó del brazo.

Todos asentímos.

Bajando hacia la plaza central de Forks con las calles llenas de brillantes y coloridas luces, puestos de artesanías, juegos y comida, la música dándole un increíble ambiente a la plaza; mi mente solo podía procesar un pensamiento.

_Esta será una noche interesante._

_.:.:.:.::.:::.:..._

**BPOV**

Ya era hora. Todo el personal de palacio estaba recibiendo a la familia real de Macedonia, era momento de escapar de aquí y unirme al festival.

Me encontraba en el templo orando a los dioses, algún día sería una sacerdotisa, y esperaba llegar a ser un oráculo eso me decían mis padres. De pequeña había sido bendecida por los dioses con visiones del futuro y podía contactarme con los dioses. Atenea era mi madrina por así decirlo. Ella me había elegido para ser la próxima sacerdotisa/ oráculo de Grecia, según ella porque había sido una luz que destacaba sobre los demás seres humanos.

Sabía el futuro que me esperaba, pero era joven y lo que más quería es poder vivir un poco, salir, ser como cualquier chica de mi edad, normal. Tenía 18 años y casi la mayoría de mi vida había pasado en el templo y ahora no hacía nada más que pensar en el festival. Había algo que me impulsaba a ir, un deseo, un anhelo.

-Me podrías ayudar a decidir?- pregunté de rodillas hacia Atenea.- Ir o no ir? He ahí mi dilema.

Atenea se acercó a mí, se arrodilló a mi lado y me abrazó,.-Mi pequeña Isabella, yo te apoyo, necesitas salir de estas cuatro paredes, sal , diviértete y cumple tu destino.- se levantó y extendió su mano la cuál tomé sin dudar y me levanté.

-Mi destino?, mi destino es estar aquí, ser sacerdotisa no salir a un festival.- dije curiosa e inquieta.

-Pronto lo comprenderás pequeña.- dijo y sin más desapareció dejándome más confundida aún.

- Te refrieres a ÉL verdad? Me vas a decir porqué veo su rostro todas las noches?- dije con la mirada hacia el cielo resignada.

Desde hacía varios años, en cada sueño un muchacho alto, de cuerpo bien definido, cabello cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas se infiltraba en mis sueños, en varias ocasiones lo veía en batallas. Atenea se negaba a responder mis preguntas, decía que pronto me daría cuenta de qué significaba aquellos sueños.

Talvez… sí, debo salir, quiero divertirme, además es un festival de máscaras, nadie me reconocerá y así podre comprobar o buscar respuestas sobre aquel chico de cabello cobrizo, tenía el presentimiento de que esta noche lo encontraría.

Ok, necesito un plan.

Cómo salir sin ser vista?

Cómo salir sin hacer ruido? Gracias a mi torpeza eso era difícil.

Necesito Salir ya!

Y no tengo vestimenta!

En ese instante un rayo de color dorado atravesó la habitación y vi sobre el altar de Atenea un vestido blanco hermoso, con piedras adornando un hombro y joyas, aparte una máscara dorada con detalles blancos rodeando los ojos. No dudé y me vestí, recogí mi cabello con una de las diademas que tenía dejando caer pocos bucles cobre mis hombros y rostro.

_Gracias Atenea, de verdad._

Me apresuré a salir del templo por uno de los vitrales de la parte trasera y me escabullí haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza subiendo por un muro. Salté y aterricé sin hacer el más mínimo sonido.

_Desde cuándo tengo tan buena coordinación?_ Pregunté en mi mente, esto debió ser obra de Atenea.

La noche estaba hermosa y la luna brillaba en lo alto.

Al llegar me deleité de la música, el ambiente. Paseé por la plaza, todos me miraban, debía estar radiante, y así me sentía.

De repente una nueva melodía sonó, _DEJAVÚ, esto _ya lo había visto antes. Me dirigí hacia donde la gente bailaba animada y comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música, sentía cada sonido mi cuerpo cobraba vida propia, dejé de pensar.

_"The sun goes down_ _The stars come out_ _And all that counts_ _Is here and now_ _My universe will never be the same_ _I'm glad you came"_

Me movía suavemente pasando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y moviendo las caderas, y de la nada apareció una presencia fuerte, lo sentí a mis espaldas. Lentamente y con una sonrisa abrí mis ojos. Me di la vuelta y lo vi a unos 3 metros de mi se encontraba el hombre más perfecto sobre la faz de la Tierra, mi chico de cabello cobrizo. Era exactamente como lo había soñado aunque ningún sueño le hacía justicia a tal perfección.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron y todo lo demás desapareció para mi. Me seguía moviendo al compás de la música y vi como ÉL se acercaba hacia mí con una sonrisa que detuvo mi respiración.

Con nuestros cuerpos juntos y una sonrisa en el rostro del otro comenzamos una nueva danza, nuestros cuerpos se reconocieron al instante y mi corazón no daba más de la alegría.

_Quién era aquel muchacho?_

Vi como quiso acercar su rostro hacia el mío, y de inmediato tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acaricié suavemente, nuestros ojos se conectaron y me perdí en ellos.

_Dios mio su piel es lo más suave que he sentido en mi vida._

Retiré mi mano y di la vuelta. Me perdí entre la gente, mi alma no daba más de gozo

_Era ÉL. Quien estaba destinado a encontrarme, _con ese pensamiento mi mente se debatió entre mi destino de ser sacerdotisa y él.

Ahora entendía lo que Atena me quiso decir, siempre que hablaba sobre mi destino ella me contradecía y decía que el destino es subjetivo y nada estaba escrito en piedra. Excepto por una cosa, Las almas que están destinadas a encontrarse.

Seguí con mi juego y veía como él me buscaba entre la gente y me seguía. Le dirigí una sonrisa cada vez que nuestras mirada se encontraban, pasé entre la multitud a paso lento y lo sentía cerca de mí.

El sol pronto saldría.

Llegué hacia las afueras de la ciudad, y al llegar al pozo di la vuelta. El estaba ahí, frente a mí los primeros rayos del sol a sus espaldas, mi respiración se paró, parecía un dios.

Se acercó a paso seguro.

Llegó a mi lado y su aroma me inundó por completo. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, con delicadeza quitó la máscara de mi rostro.

-…Tú…..- Susurró acariciando mi rostro antes de acercar sus labios lentamente hacia los míos.

* * *

><p><strong>Joder! me encanta *_* jajaja ahi ya ven por fin se encontraron! <strong>

**bueno espero que les haya gustado. Permitanme contarles que subiré un cap x semana o talvez dos, depende de los deberes de mi cole aunq x suerte casi nunk me mandan. X lo general se empezar a escribir el martes o miercoles y acabar el sabado o domingo asi q ya saben.**

** dejen sus reviews y diganme que les pareció! n.n**

**Besoooos! samii**


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa hummm primero q nada perdon x no poder actualizar la otra semana pero andaba en examenes jeje aun lo estoy pero x alguna extraña razon hoy no tuve clase jeje bueno aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste !

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**"Tú"**

"Cuando menos lo esperas puede llegar alguien y cambiar radicalmente tu vida con una simple palabra."

_Llegó a mi lado y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, con delicadeza quitó la máscara de mi rostro._

_-…Tú…..- Susurró acariciando mi rostro antes de acercar sus labios lentamente hacia los míos._

**EPOV** ….minutos antes.

Era ella, lo sabía! No estaba enloqueciendo o si? Por todos los dioses, ella era lo más perfecto que había visto en mi vida, aun llevaba su máscara puesta pero reconocía esos inconfundibles ojos color chocolate. Su vestido se ajustaba en sus curvas y lugares adecuados, Dios estaba sufriendo una taquicardia! Su cabello le daba un aire demasiado sensual y sus labios me estaban matando.

La vi en medio de la multitud bailando sabía que era ella. Me acerqué sin dudar y me puse tras ella, sintió mi presencia y volteó. Nuestros cuerpos se reconocieron. Moría por besarla y cuando acarició mi rostro con su mano sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo. Mi corazón latió fuertemente.

Se alejó y la vi perderse entre la multitud. _Oh no, no te vas a escapar_. La seguí y supe que nos estábamos alejando de la multitud. Cada cierto tiempo ella regresaba a ver para sonreírme y saber que la seguía.

_Por mí la seguiría hasta el puto fin del mundo._

El amanecer estaba cerca y nos alejábamos del ruido y las luces. Cruzamos carias calles. Llegamos al pozo. Se detuvo cerca de la fuente, y pude verla con mayor claridad dado a que sentía los primeros rayos de sol a mis espaldas. Me acerqué, su piel parecía más delicada que cualquier porcelana, sus ojos brillaban a travez de aquella máscara. Era impresionante la fuerza que me atraía a ella. Necesitaba ver su rostro totalmente y esa máscara me estorbaba. Con suavidad y lentitud, tomé la máscara y la deslicé fuera de su rostro.

_Dios mío…. Es hermosa y ningún sueño se acercaba a su perfección.._

No pude evitarlo, moría por besarla. Acerqué nuestros rostros y nuestros labios estuvieron a milímetros de encontrarse.

-Bella...-susurré sobre sus labios, no sé como rayos sabía su nombre solo mi corazón habló por mi.

-Edward...- dejó escapar mi nombre de sus labios con una voz de ángel. Ella también me reconocía.

De pronto y fuerte trueno se escuchó. Un estallido y gritos por todo lado, la tierra comenzó a temblar y alarmados nos separamos y regresamos a ver, había una polvareda gigante en el pueblo.

-Por todos los dioses que paso? – exclamó ella con terror en sus ojos.- tenemos que ir para alla!-

-No, no , no tu te quedas aquí puede ser muy peligroso.- la detuve antes que diera un paso más.- no quiero arriesgarme a que te pase algo.-

-Se cuidarme sola, y necesito saber que paso ahí- dijo con seguridad en su voz y sus ojos demostraron que no tenía miedo.

Mi corazón se detuvo, no quería llevarla hacia el peligro, pero no teníamos tiempo. –En serio, no nos pasará nada.- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y posé mi frente contra la suya. Suspiré.

-No sueltes mi mano.-dije y tomé fuertemente su pequeña mano.

Rápidamente corrimos en dirección a la plaza central, afirme mi agarre a su mano pero sin hacerla daño, no quería que se separe de mi, por nada del mundo la dejaría ahora que la encontré.

**BPOV**

Edward. Atenea tenía razón era él y muchas veces había escuchado su nombre en sueños. Sabía que era él.

Después deñ estruendp corrimos hacia la plaza central y se escuchaban gritos desgarradores. A lo lejos veíamos una nube de polvo y gente corriendo el todas las direcciones.

Los Persas volvían a atacar.

El imperio Persa era uno de los más grandes e impotentes de nuestra era, iba a la par con el imperio de Grecia, pero ellos eran sanguinarios, terroríficos y malignos.

Un Persa no era considerado un ser humano, era un alma descarrilada en busca de sangre en su sed de poder. Almas vestidas de armaduras oxidadas, ensangrentadas y sus caballos tenían ojos negros como la noche y parecía que no tenían alma. Mataban sin piedad y lo disfrutaban, mujeres, niños, ancianos; nada los impedía seguir conquistando territorio.

No lo podía creer, habían llegado y no se marcharían sin destruir el pueblo antes. Edward, al ver a los soldados Persas en medio de la Plaza central tiró de mi brazo y nos escondió tras la pared de una casa.

-Malditos Persas.- susurró con odio en la voz.

-No lo puedo creer.- dije con las manos en mi rostro.- Cómo pude ser tan despistada!, interpreté mal la visión, aggg! Los Persas adelantaron su llegada, sí eso es! No lo puedo creer acabo de condenar a Forks.- balbuceé de manera atropellada y con desesperación y terror.

Edward regresó a verme desconcertado.

-Que? Bella que acabas de decir? Tu no tienes la culpa, ellos son despiadados y arriesgados, más que nada impredecibles, tranquila, buscaré la forma de salir de aquí.- su brazo se posó sobre mi cintura en un gesto protector. – Vamos.-

-Edward espera, espera!.-grité y lo detuve antes que saliera de nuestro escondite. – Tu no entiendes, yo lo sabía todo, me despisté, y no vi que ya habían tomado la decisión de atacar.- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos.- Edward los Persas me están buscando a mí, por eso han venido! Yo condené a Forks! Por mi culpa destruirán todo.- exclamé con ansiedad y al borde de las lágrimas. –Yo soy la sacerdotisa del oráculo… a quien han buscado todos estos años…-

Edward se quedó quieto Ipso facto y su agarre en mi brazo disminuyó. Estaba sin habla, podía verlo. Sus ojos aún me miraban intensamente, pero ahora su mirada demostraba más sorpresa, terror y desconsuelo, él sabía lo que me esperaba.

La sacerdotisa de Oráculo. Un mito entre los campesinos, una verdad tenue entre los gobernantes, pero era cierto. Mi destino era servir a los dioses, pero eso me condenaba y condenaba a la gente que me rodeaba. Ejércitos enteros estaba siempre en la búsqueda de la sacerdotisa del oráculo para poder manipular el destino a su antojo. Era un misterio la verdadera identidad y ubicación de la sacerdotisa, pero los persas lograron encontrarme y sabía que lo que más deseaban era acabar conmigo.

Edward seguía estático. No podía soportarlo, se había dado cuenta que si seguía conmigo acabaría muerto. Se me estrujó el corazón al intuir lo que posiblemente pensaba. Alejé mis manos de su rostro y con la frente en alto le dije.- Lo siento, no quería meterte en esto.-

Di la vuelta decidida a marcharme para despistar a los soldados persas, cuando una mano me lo impidió.

-No….No voy a permitir que te alejen de mi- dijo Edward a mis espaldas. – Te protegeré.- hizo que me diera la vuelta suevamente y me envolvió en sus brazos.- No voy a permitir que te pongan si quiera un dedo encima.-

**…**

El pueblo entero estaba rodeado de soldados persas, la plaza central estaba ensangrentada y repleta de cuerpos de campesinos. Nos encontrábamos en la terraza de una casa acostados mirando hacia las calles, era media tarde y los soldados e negaban a irse. Buscaban por todos lados mujeres de mi edad y rasgos similares, cualquier pista que les llevara hacia la sacerdotisa. Un buen grupo de muchachas estaban atrapadas en la plaza y encadenadas, todas ellas pidiendo ayuda. Escuchamos el trote de un caballo con una silueta sobre él. Hiperión, el rey Persa. Un hombre tremendamente corpulento y avanzado de edad vestido en sus armaduras negras se acercó hacia cada una de las chicas y tomándolas salvajemente por el cabello estudiaba detenidamente los rastros de cada una y buscando en su espalda el sello del oráculo.

Las muchachas gritaban desprotegidas mientras los soldados que las custodiaban las azotaban para que se callaran.

-No puedo soportar ver tanta crueldad- Dije desesperada ante tal escena.

Edward se acercó hacia mí y me abrazó.- Tranquila, tenemos que liberarlas. Tengo un plan.-

**…**

**EPOV**

3…..2…..1…

BOOM!"·

Se escuchó el estallido al otro lado del pueblo alertando a la mayoría de soldados haciendo que se dirijan hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido.

Las sombras de la noche serían mis aliadas. Tomé aquella capa negra, y me cubrí con ella. Avancé lenta pero decididamente hacia la plaza central eliminando a aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino y rogando a todos los dioses que el plan salga bien.

Al llegar donde las chicas se encontraban desprotegidas, heridas y cansadas, acabé con tres soldados que las custodiaban. Tomé mi cuchillo y abrí los grilletes, uno por uno.

Otro estallido.

Perfecto, el plan estaba funcionando. Un soldado persa se acercó sospechando mi presencia pero logré acabar con él antes que de alarma a los otros. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y el tercer estallido. Ayudé a las muchachas a levantarse y en la esquina sur de la plaza apareció la carroza, Bella conduciéndola sobre un caballo.

-Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder, logramos despistarlos pero será por poco tiempo!- y las chicas subieron a la carroza.

Estábamos a punto de salir del pueblo, cuando una lanza atravesó una pared de la carroza, desestabilizándonos. Bella cayó del caballo y al golpear el suelo quedó inconsciente.

Bella**! **– grité furiosamente.

Detuve la carroza y cedí el mando del caballo Ángela, una muchacha que estaba prisionera. – Vé, huyan!- y con eso se alejó la carroza.

Corrí desesperadamente hacia donde estaba tendida Bella pero antes de llegar otra lanza se cruzó en mi camino aruñando mis mejilla.

Un grupo de aproximadamente 7 soldados me rodearon de inmediato, todos intentaban atraparme, pero di batalla. Eliminé a tres soldados con mi espada y me encontraba peleando contra los demás. Necesitaba llegar hasta donde Bella yacía.

Una malvada risa me alertó y regresé la mirada hacia donde ella estaba. Vi a Hiperión arrodillarse frente a Bella y tomarla entre sus brazos.

Me desesperé, no debía tocarla ese maldito!.

Lo vi todo rojo y dejé a mis espaldas a los demás soldados. Corrí hacia él listo para degollarlo con mis manos, estaba cerca. No dejaría que me alejen de ella.

De pronto me vi rodeado de un gran grupo de soldados persas que me impedían acercarme más al mal nacido de Hiperión._ No tengo tiempo que perder,_ dije mentalemente.

Pero antes que diera un paso siquiera sentí una fuerte punzada en el costado izquierdo. _Mierda me hirieron._ Regresé la vista y vi a más soldados acercarse a mí. _No puede ser. _La ira me consumía. Tomé fuertemente mi espada y traté de continuar mi camino abriendo paso para llegar a mi diosa. Uno tras uno varios soldados sucumbieron ante mi espada, logré plantar certeros golpes a los demás pero sentía como mi cuerpo era aruñado, acuchillado y golpeado.

_No me rendiré._

Sentía cada vez menos fuerza en mi cuerpo, las heridas sangraban pero no podía detenerme. Hiperión se acercó a su caballo y puso a Bella sobre él. Varios soldados persas lograron encadenarme después de dar pelea hasta no poder, había acabado con un gran número de guerreros, pero mi cuerpo se sentía agotado. Sentí las cadenas en mis pies y caí.

-BELLA!- grité a todo pulmón. No podía, no debía dejar que se la llevaran. Traté de deshacerme de las cadenas, pero varias lanzas trataban de atravesarme. Los golpes no se hicieron esperar, esquivé todo lo que pude pero cada vez aparecían más y más soldados.

Hiperión subió a su negro corcel y regresó una última mirada de burla hacia mí antes de tirar las riendas y alejarse.

Grité, peleé, pero nada dio resultados. Estaba perdido. Había dejado que ese maldito se llevara a la razón de mi existencia.

El dolor que sentía en esos momentos no se comparaba en nada con el agujero que sentí en el pecho. Cada vez más golpes y cortadas. – No acaben con él. Hiperión lo quiere con vida.- dijo un guerrero frente a mí. Alce la vista y al hacerlo sentí el impacto de una patada sobre mi rostro. Caí completamente y antes de caer inconsciente el último pensamiento que me azotó fue ella. Mi Bella. Necesitaba tenerla de nuevo junto a mí.

Y después solo oscuridad.

**...**

* * *

><p>Injusto! un ejército contra mi pobre Eddie u_u...<p>

hummm asi q eso fue! jejej se q es corto el cap pero algo es algo jejeje la prox semana será más largo se los prometo n.n

Pd: x cierto x los que me quieran seguir al twitter SamiiLand

Besos Samii


	6. Chapter 6

wooow nuevo capitulo, ahora si tuve muucho tiempito jejeje espero que les guste !

y permitanme hacerles una recomendación musical n.n nos vemso abajo!...

* * *

><p>.Capítulo 6 .<p>

"Impulsos"

"Cuando tu ser grita a todo pulmón por esa persona y mueres al saber que has condenado su destino y luchas contra el tuyo."

_Recomendación musical: "Strenght of the World"- de Avenged sevenfold_

**EPOV**

…Oscuridad…

-Hijo, mío..- escuché la voz de Hera tenuemente.

Abrí los ojos y no sentía ningún peso en el cuerpo, ni un solo rasguño. Me encontraba en los jardines del Olimpo junto a Hera.

-Bella! No puedo dejar que se la lleven, debes ayudarme.- dije desesperado.

-shh pequeño. Todo saldrá bien, necesitas reponerte, descansar. Bella por el momento está a salvo. Shhh.- susurró Hera mientras me envolvía tiernamente en sus brazos haciéndome sentir un niño desprotegido. – Míralo por ti mismo.-

En ese momento estábamos frente al manantial sagrado. Me acerqué a su orilla y de pronto el agua se arremolinó. Varios colores se fueron formando y pude verlo con claridad.

Bella recostada en una especie de catre, podía ver su rostro sereno, traté de ver su contorno y suspiré tranquilo al ver que no estaba herida. Se encontraba en una celda. De pronto se vi una figura entrar. Hiperión. Se acercó hacia donde Bella yacía y le acarició el rostro.

_Maldito! No tiene derecho de tocar siquiera su mejilla Quítale las asquerosas manos de encima! _dijo mi conciencia y no pude estar más de acuerdo, la rabia se apoderaba de mi de nuevo.

Hiperión la inspeccionó y buscó el sello del oráculo, lo encontró tatuado en su espalda. Satisfecho de haberla encontrado por fin, se levantó y abandonó el lugar.

Levanté la vista del manantial, por una parte aliviado el maldito por lo menos no la había torturado…aún.

Tenía que impedirlo y rescatarla cuanto antes.

-Qué tengo que hacer.- pregunté consternado a Hera.

-Hiperión, es un hombre despiadado como todos los gobernantes sin alma y sed de poder cegados por su avaricia, pero tiene un punto débil. Tienes que descubrirlo mi pequeño.- Dijo Hera.

- No dejaré de luchar, no deben tener a Bella en su poder, no quiero ni pensar lo que quieren hacer con ella.- era verdad, me preocupaba demasiado por ella. – Por qué de repente, la encuentro y no me importa nada más en el mundo que ella?.. quien es Bella?- pregunté realmente consternado por lo sucedido, como la había encontrado y como ella significaba tanto para mí a penas a pocas horas de conocerla.

-Te lo he dicho siempre Edward, algunas almas están destinadas a encontrarse en cada vida.- respondió tiernamente.

Seguimos caminando por los jardines, estaba bien refundido en mis pensamientos, cuando me desesperé, no debía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-Necesito volver, necesito rescatarla y averiguar sobre nosotros.- dije decidido.- Necesito despertar.-

-Recuerda Edward, todo hombre por más poderoso que sea tiene un punto débil y no hay guerrero más temible que aquel que lucha por amor.- y con eso volví a la oscuridad.

**...**

Sentí los rayos del sol quemar mis ojos. Sentía el frío suelo contra mi mejilla, el sabor de la sangre aún en mi boca, mi cuerpo pesaba como los mil demonios y dolía. Estaba agarrotado. Había despertado.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en una especie de calabozo, el sol se colada por una diminuta ventana con barrotes.

_Necesitamos salir de aquí. _Hizo eco mi conciencia. _Y rápido. Tengo una idea._

Escuché pasos antes que el soldado se aproximara, vi un rayo de luz atravesar el calabozo y vi a Atena frente a mí.

-Edward esto es para ti, lastimosamente no podemos ayudarte más, ordenes de Zeus.- dijo entregándome mi espada, un escudo y una daga.

-Gracias de verdad.- dije y con eso Atenea se desvaneció.

Agarré mi espada y escudo, escondí la daga entre mis ropas y me escondí en una esquina del calabozo. El guardia que pasó por mi celda se percató que no estaba y entró desesperado.

_Error, amigo. _

Y encerté mi espada en su espalda haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas y se desplomara en el suelo.

Tomé su capa y cambié mi armadura con la suya. Salí de ahí cerrando cuidadosamente mi celda. Caminé atreves de los tenebrosos pasillos repletos de moho y con olor putrefacto.

Al llegar a la salida de los calabozos tomé la capucha de la capa, me puse el casco y escondí mi rostro. Atravesé los pasillos del palacio donde me encontraba. Unos soldados pasaron a mi lado pero no se percataron de nada. Al pasar veía que el palacio estaba medio destruido, repleto de soldados que iban de un lado al otro. Veía gente siendo torturada y cuerpos por todos lados. Vi un soldado de espaldas a mí, no había nadie alrededor, tomé la daga y la presioné contra su garganta inmovilizándolo.

-Dónde está Hiperión?.- susurré con voz segura.- Dímelo y te perdonaré la vida.- El soldado al parecer era novato, sus movimientos eran torpes y no se defendía como uno con experiencia.

-No lo sé, no lo sé- dijo tragando con dificultad mientras hacía presión sobre su garganta.

-Oh! Claro que lo sabes, o no tienes miedo a morir?- respondí seguro no tenía tiempo para juegos. –Lo repetiré una última vez, D-O-N-D-E está Hiperión?-

-No lo sé, lo juro, abandonó el palacio hace pocas horas, seguramente a buscar al mago Elías para que le ayude a utilizar el poder de la zorra, esa sacerdotisa que capturó.-

-Más respeto con la señorita, imbécil, hablando de ella donde está aprisionada? Y no intentes siquiera tenderme una trampa.-

-Ella está en el ala norte del palacio en las celdas, pero está muy bien custodiada, te será imposible llegar hasta allá vivo- dijo muy pagado de sí mismo.

-No he pedido tu opinión.- dije secamente e inmediatamente lo degollé.

Seguí por todos los pasillos hasta el ala norte. Pude evadir a unos cuantos soldados y guardias. Otros al descubrirme perdieron la vida. Estaba cerca. Divisé la entrada a las celdas y antes de siquiera poner un pie dentro de aquellos pasillos, un soldado alto, corpulento y que me doblaba en tamaño me detuvo.

-A donde crees que vas.- dijo una voz grave y gruesa que hubiese hecho temblar a cualquier humano, menos a mí.

-Tengo órdenes de Hiperión de llevar a la…_me aguanté quellas palabras.._zorra hacia sus aposentos para hacerla hablar, tú me comprendes.- dije con humor negro.

-Entiendo, la zorra es demasiado astuta, te impediré llevártela solo.-

_A veces lo persas son demasiado idiotas e ingenuos._

- Argús! Treos! Venid, y escoltar a este y a la zorra hasta los aposentos de Hiperión!.- dijo con voz autoriraria.

Me escoltaron hacia la celda y nada más ver a mi Bella indefensa e inconsciente tuve el impulso de correr hacia ella, pero me contuve. Respiré profundamente y pedí que me perdonara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.-Eh! Zorra, levántate! Hiperión quiere verte.- la sacudí tratando de no ser muy rudo.

Bella lentamente abrió los ojos y vio los míos, estuvo a punto de tirarse a mis brazos cuando vio a los dos hombres a mis espaldas.

-Dejádme! No te atrevas a tocarme desgraciado- gritó. Perfecto había entendido.

La tomé a la fuerza como costal de patatas y ella pataleó tratando de soltarse de mi agarré, mi cuerpo me dolía como los mil demonios por las heridas, pero ella lo valía además ella era muy liviana.

Dejé que Argús y Treos me condujeran hacia los aposentos de Hiperión. Al llegar bajé a Bella y tomé su brazo fuertemente. Susurré un –lo siento- suavemente evitando que los soldados me oyeran y la lancé contra el suelo.

-Hiperión no debe tardar con Elías. No intentes nada bruja.- dijeron y antes de marcharse le entregaron cadenas y la encadenaron contra un muro.

_Salvajes desgraciados._

Argús abandonó la habitación y Treos se quedó escoltándome. No se iba, así que no tuve más opción.

_-_No intentes moverte bruja. Treos ajusta más sus cadenas, quiero que grite de dolor.- Él me obedeció y al darse la vuelta aproveché la oportunidad. Tomé mi espada y la inserté en su cuello. Cayó al suelo.

Tomé las llaves rápidamente y liberé a Bella.

-Edward..- dijo y se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Shhh pequeña estoy aquí- acaricié su rostro suavemente.- Siento haberte tratado así, pero no tenía más opción.-

-Lo sé- dijo contra mi cuello- salgamos de aquí.

-Encantador, muy conmovedor de hecho.- escuché la voz de Hiperión aplaudiendo a mis espaldas y lo vi en la puerta junto con Argús.

-De hecho Edward debo agradecerte por traerme tú personalmente a la sacerdotisa.- dijo burlón.- Lástima que tengo que acabar contigo, hubiera sido un placer tenerte en mis filas, pero ya sabes como son las cosas. Te detesto y te quiero muerto.-

En menos de un segundo Argús sacó su espada y se abalanzó hacia nosotros, logré alejar a Bella de un empujón antes que él cayera sobre mí.

Saqué mi espada y di pelea. Argús era un experimentado guerrero y logró insertar su espada en mi pierna izquierda, pero no me quedé atrás y golpeé sus costillas dejándolo sin aire. Aproveché eso y lo lancé al otro lado de la habitación.

Hiperión intentó atrapar a Bella, pero ella se resistía. Sacó de entre sus ropas una daga insertándola en el ojo de Hiperión. Este de un manotazo lanzó a Bella al suelo y la agarró de los cabellos. Bella lo pateó logrando hacer que Hiperión se tambaleara sobre sus pies. Tomó la daga y se la plantó en el estómago.

Argús en el suelo intentó levantarse, pero yo se lo impedí, clavé mi espada en su pecho cegando así su vida.

Corrí hacia donde Bella antes que Hiperión la acuchillara, recibiendo yo el golpe y la herida en el pecho.

-Edward!- gritó mi Bella.

Me levanté y corté una de las piernas de Hiperión. Se escuchó un golpe sordo en la puerta y con el maldito en el suelo tomé a Bella y traté de bajar por el balcón. Miles de soldados entraron a la habitación y antes de bajar Bella me detuvo y unió sus manos, cerró los ojos un rayo de luz cruzó la habitación. Bella tomó mi mano en menos de un segundo y saltamos por el balcón antes que la habitación estallara.

La nube de polvo y los pedazos de torre cayendo alertaron y distrajeron a los soldados de nuestra presencia. Tomé uno de los caballos que estaba cerca, subí con Bella y escapamos de ahí dejando al palacio Persa cayéndose en pedazos.

…..

Cabalgamos a toda velocidad a través del desierto asegurándonos que nadie nos persiguiera. La noche estaba cayendo así que nos detuvimos al entrar a Forks, la cuidad seguía destruida y sin rastros de nadie.

Bella nos condujo hacia una cabaña cerca de un oasis. –Esta es la cabaña donde solía pasar cuando no estaba en el templo.-

Bajamos del caballo y al tocar tierra mis piernas no dieron más y caí al suelo. Estaba agotado.

-Oh por los dioses Edward, estás herido, necesitas recostarte.- tomó mi brazo y me ayudó a entrar. Me acostó en la cama y abrió ágilmente mi camisa ensangrentada. Corrió en busca de un balde con agua y con un trapo suavemente limpió mis heridas. –Estas con fierbre, necesitas dormir. Descansa, yo te cuidaré.- susurró acariciando mi rostro y dándome una mirada tierna. –Descanza.-

Con dificultad tomé su rostro entre mis manos.-cuando despierte tienes que decirme cómo hiciste eso.-

-Hacer el qué?- susurró suavemente.

-Hacer que estalle el palacio… y cómo lograste cautivarme- acaricié su mejilla antes de cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar.

**BPOV**

Él había vuelto por mí. Se enfrentó a Hiperión por mí y había sido lastimado por mi culpa.

Estaba en la cabaña limpiando sus heridas y colocando un paño de agua fría sobre su frente para bajar la fiebre. Me maravillé al ver su cuerpo bien esculpido pero cubierto de rasguños y heridas. Lo dejé descansando y salí de la cabaña en busca de plantas medicinales para evitar que sus heridas se infectaran.

Mientras las recolectaba en la espesura de la noche pensé en lo que había dicho.

_Con dificultad tomó mi entre sus manos.-cuando despierte tienes que decirme cómo hiciste eso.-_

_-Hacer el qué?- susurré suavemente sin comprender._

_-Hacer que estalle el palacio… y cómo lograste cautivarme- acarició mi mejilla antes de cerrar mis ojos y descansar, dejándome ruborizada y desconcertada._

_Yo lo cautivé?_

Es cierto que era una de las muchachas más bellas de Forks, pero cautivarlo? A la mismísima representación de un dios humano?. No lo podía creer.

Era curiosa la forma en que nos encontramos y como logré reconocerlo y él a mí. La cabeza me daba vueltas así que decidí dejar de pensar en eso. Regresé a la cabaña e hice un bálsamo medicinal y preparé algo de comida.

Me acerqué a Edward aún dormido y esparcí el bálsamo por su piel, mis dedos cosquilleaban cada vez que acariciaba su cuerpo despertando sensaciones desconocidas en mí. Miré a Edward, sin duda era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en toda mi vida, sus labios me llamaban a gritos pero me contuve. No podía acercarme para mi desgracia. No debía sentir ningún placer humano en esta vida por ser una sacerdotisa.

Los dioses necesitaban una muchacha pura y no contaminada por los placeres mundanales. Suspiré. Jamás podría sentir los labios de Edward sobre mi… una lágrima resbaló sobre mi mejilla.

* * *

><p>Holaaa de nuevo, bueno aqui les dejé el nuevo cap. en el prox CREO que habrá lemon jaja veremos si se portan bn ;D<p>

dejen reviews diciendome que les parecio y alguna sugerencia o idea n.n

que tengan un lindo diaa besos

sam.

:3


	7. Chapter 7

HOOOOLaaaa a todos... ok no me maten lo se lo se. Lamento no haber actualizado pronto pero he pasado un poco ocupadita y por un lapsus de falta de inspiracion, pero heme aquí.

Esta semana he pasado de un lado para el otro pero hoy tuve un poco de tiempo y al terminar este cap inmediatamente me pondré a escribir el siguiente asi que a más tardar el domingo subiré nuevo cap.

ESste cap es corto pero espero que les guste.

Ya saben "los personajes no me pertenecen , yo solo me imagino cosas alocadas con ellos"

Tengo info importante al final asi que nos vemos abajooo

* * *

><p>.Capítulo 7.<p>

"Lejos de ser cierto"

.

"Porque a veces hay personas destinadas a encontrarse y amarse, pero no siempre a estar juntos"

.

_Los dioses necesitaban una muchacha pura y no contaminada por los placeres mundanales. Suspiré. Jamás podría sentir los labios de Edward sobre mi… una lágrima resbaló sobre mi mejilla._

_._

**BPOV**

**.**

Los primeros rayos de sol acariciaron mi rostro al infiltrarse por la ventana de la cabaña. Lentamente recobré la conciencia después de haber dormido plácidamente. Quise cubrir mi rostro con mi mano pero al intentar moverla, algo me lo impidió. Abrí mis ojos y me vi atrapada entre los brazos de Edward.

Al parecer la anterior noche, después de haber curado las heridas de Edward, me había quedado contemplándolo hasta quedar dormida entre sus brazos.

Me dediqué a observarlo detenidamente.

Su rostro mostraba serenidad absoluta, parecía un ángel mientras dormía, un niño pequeño. Sus labios estaban un poco separados y me perdí al verlos, tan rellenos, con aspecto tan suave, carnosos.

Su cabello estaba alborotado salvajemente y eso me encantaba. Los rayos de luz le daban un tono más claro a su piel, dándole un aire irreal, perfecto.

El tiempo estaba detenido.

.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo hice un ridículo intento de desperezarme y me levanté suavemente pero de nuevo mis movimientos se vieron interrumpidos. Edward abrió los ojos lentamente y reafirmó su agarre en mi cintura, así no me podía escapar. Mi mejilla rozaba su pecho bien formado y mi sonrojo hizo acto de precensia.

Me derretí al estar así, en una mañana soleada, tranquilos, el uno junto al otro.

-A donde crees que vas?- dijo con la voz ronca y adormilada, definitivamente sexy.

-Buenos día Edward- dije alzando el rostro y acercando mi mano a su rostro para acariciarlo suavemente a lo que él contestó con un ronroneo.

Respiró hondo, me tomó en brazos y me dejó encima de él. Dicho hecho me tomó por sorpresa y mi suave risa no se hizo esperar.

-Buenos días preciosa- dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban mi rostro y me apegaba más a él.

Levantó parcialmente su espalda y la apoyó contra la pared llevándome consigo. Nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia y mis piernas estaban a cada lado de sus caderas. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban. Sus manos lentamente acariciaron mi espalda.

Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, no podía pensar en nada más que él.

Todo a mi alrededor desapareció.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro dejándome sin aliento. Sus manos poco a poco empezaron a cobrar vida recorriendo mi espalda causando sensaciones desconocidas para mí pero placenteras.

Con una mano lentamente tomó mi rostro y lo acercó al suyo haciendo que nuestras frentes se tocasen y nuestras narices se rozaran.

Clavó sus ojos en los míos y sus labios se acercaron a mi mejilla dejando un casto beso, o eso creí yo.

Sus labios poco a poco empezaron a recorrer mi rostro dejando besos en donde podía y lentamente se deslizaron a mi cuello. Creí morir en ese instante, su nariz rozaba mi rostro y plantaba besos por toda su extensión.

Un lastimoso y vergonzoso gemido salió de mis labios haciendo que sus besos en mi cuello aumentasen y un gruñido salió de sus labios.

No podía creerlo, lo que más quería era abandonarme en sus brazos. En ese instante creí que me leyó la mente ya que nos tomó a los dos y nos dio la vuelta haciendo que quede de espalda a la cama. Se inclinó hacia mí y hundió su rostro en mi cuello plantando besos sobre él.

_-Diooooooss _– gemí cuando hizo más presión en el punto entre mi clavícula y mi cuello.

.

Las cosas se estaban calentando aquí.

.

En este punto de mi vida no me importaba en lo más mínimo deja mi futuro es sus manos. Sentía que le pertenecía. Sabía que él era quien había buscado todo este tiempo y por nada del mundo dejaría que me alejaran de él.

Con cada beso podía notar que cierta parte de su anatomía iba despertando. Algo totalmente nuevo para mí, pero definitivamente placentero. Nuestros cuerpos cada vez iban apegándose más y más. Sus manos recorrían mis costados suave y delicadamente como si tuviera miedo a romperme.

Curioso..

En ningún momento Edward intentó rozar mis labios. Pero ignoré ese detalle

El fuego me quemaba por dentro así que mandé todo al demonio. Bajé la mirada y tomé el rostro de Edward entre mis manos. Lo necesitaba. Por unos segundos nuestras miradas se fundieron y poco a poco fui acercando nuestros rostros.

Ya a menos de dos milímetros de poder besarlo por fin, la conexión entre nuestros ojos se perdió. Edward cerró los ojos y alejó su rostro de mí.

-Mierda, que estoy haciendo!- dijo mirándome con arrepentimiento.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado ya que aún tenía los vendajes en su abdomen y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. –Lo siento Bella. Lo siento… mierda soy un estúpido.- repitió.

.

¿!

.

Yo aún confundida por lo que acababa de pasar me levanté de la cama, y me senté a su lado.

-Edward de que hablas?- pregunté con voz suave acariciándole la espalda

Él al sentir mi mano acariciándolo pegó un salto y se alejó de mí.

-Lo siento Bella, de verdad.- dijo antes de tomar su ropa, vestirse y salir de la cabaña.

Me quedé allí, confundida y en cierta forma dolida. No lo entendía. Acaso se arrepintió de haberme acariciado así? Se sentía confundido? Acaso había hecho algo mal? Se había equivocado de persona?

Todas esas dudas asaltaron mi cabeza mientras aún contemplaba la puerta por donde él había desaparecido minutos antes.

Sea como sea, necesitaba saber qué había pasado.

.

Me levanté y me aproximé lentamente hacia la puerta. La abrí y no había rastro de Edward en los alrededores. Me preocupé pero cerré los ojos y me concentré en él, en su esencia. Caminé con los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarme en él (otra de las ventajas de ser sacerdotisa es poder sentir la energía de las personas, lo cual había aprendido desde que era un pequeña niña) y a los pocos pasos abrí los ojos.

La imagen que vi me rompió el corazón. Edward estaba cerca del lago que quedaba a pocos metros de la cabaña. Estaba sentado en un tronco con el rostro entre las manos. El suave viento mecía sus cabellos y no se lo veía muy bien.

Parecía derrotado y agotado.

A paso lento me acerqué y me detuve a sus espaldas. –Edward…- susurré tratando de acercarme y saber que le pasaba.

Edward al oírme soltó un suspiro exasperado y se levantó haciendo que yo retrocediera ante tal acción.

-Bella, tenemos que irnos.- dijo con voz dura y al voltearse su mirada era gélida, lo cual me hirió.

-Pero… - no pude terminar de hablar cuando Edward siguió caminando y se detuvo aún dándome la espalda.

- Si no quieres venir puedes quedarte, necesito regresar a Macedonia, junto a mi familia.- y sin más regresó a la cabaña.

Su familia, de hecho no había pensado en eso. Que tonta que era. Me había ilusionado y ni siquiera sabía si Edward tenía una familia o una mujer esperándolo en Macedonia. Si simplemente los extrañaba o se había aburrido de mi.

Sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió. Sus palabras tan cortantes, sus ojos sin brillo. Qué rayos había pasado con él? En solo unos segundos todo se había arruinado.

Por mis ojos amenazaban caer gruesas lágrimas pero me contuve. Respiré hondo y regresé a la cabaña.

.

Cuando estuve en la puerta pude verlo guardando cosas y buscando provisiones. Caminando de un extremo de la cabaña al otro ignorándome. Mi mente y mi corazón se debatían entre sí por seguirlo o quedarme. Pensaba en mis padres, seguramente estarían en el palacio o resguardados. Tenía que encontrarlos.

Pensaba en Edward y lo que sentía por él por más extraño que fuera.

Edward regresó la mirada hacia mí y por un instante vi sufrimiento en sus ojos que de inmediato fue opacado por el hielo y el frío en su mirada. Continuó guardando sus cosas.

Al ver que no recogía mis cosas dio por entendido que no iría con él. No debía, algo me impedía moverme. Él se acercó y al pasar junto a la puerta se acercó junto a mí.

No dijo nada, no habían palabras, no hubo despedida.

.

Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y alzó mi rostro para poder verme mejor. Su mirada era totalmente vacía, sin brillo. Acarició mi rostro con delicadeza, con miedo de acercarse a mí. Nos quedamos así por varios segundos antes que suspirara pesadamente y saliera por la puerta.

Lo último que pude ver fue a él subiendo a su caballo y alejándose por el horizonte mientras mis palabras, mi razón y mi corazón se alejaran con él….

.

* * *

><p>Hummmmmmmmmm alguien esta BIPOLAAR! o.O<p>

ok ok no me maten jajaja creo q ed tiene una buena explikacion para esto y el lemon creo que quedará para la próxima.

FYI (for your information) mi cumple está próximo (viernes 13 :D) y ese día para alocame un poco les tendré una sorpresaaa, así que no se la pierdan.

También, para los ingeniosos que tengan twitter **SamiiLand** me siguen y podrán averiguar que hago toooodo el santo día y una que otra frase

Ya saben cualquier duda, idea, opinion, comentario delen el botoncito de reviewww y me lo dicen de paso asi me inspiran un poquito más jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado el mini cap y estaré actualizando pronto .

Les quieroo

Sam :·3


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon jeur o como se diga n.n holaaa bueeno aqui les dejo el EPOV para que vean como se van manejando las cosas. Para el viernes les tendre un capitulo especial . **

**Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero los ocupoo con mis alocadas ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>.Capítulo 8.<strong>

"**Todo por ti"**

"A veces es simple…daría mi vida por ti, entiéndelo… así es, así ha sido en cada una de nuestras vidas y así será hasta que podamos estar juntos... Moriría por ti sin importar nada"

.

**EPOV**

Diossss. Ella era la droga más poderosa y adictiva para mí. Tenerla así en mis brazos no se comparaba a nada en este mundo. Ninguna, ni siquiera una de las miles de mujeres que había pasado por mi cama lograban compárasela y eso que solo estaba acariciándola.

Su cuello era lo más dulce del mundo, no podía ni imaginarme lo que sería besar sus labios. No me atrevía a hacerlo.

_Demonios parecía puberto no experimentado y nervioso!_

Mis manos vagaban por su cuerpo con delicadeza, sentía que en cualquier momento ella desaparecería.

El ambiente comenzó a calentarse y mi guerrero con él. Diosss repito una y otra vez sentía como mi erección aumentaba con cada movimiento de nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando gimió casi sufro un paro cardíaco y mi miembro sintió un fuerte latigazo. La ropa nos estaba sobrando.

Su cuerpo tan perfecto parecía amoldarse al mío sin problemas. Mientras me extasiaba de su cuello llegué a un estado de inconsciencia y me dejé llevar.

De pronto una imagen azotó mi mente. Bella, ella era la elegida, estaba sobre un altar, con ropas brillantes en el templo y muy adornada. Los dioses se regocijaban por ella y la aceptaban para ser oráculo de ellos. Le ofrecían una vida de lujos, placeres y vida eterna.

Luego otra imagen, Bella recibiendo y aguantando la furia de los dioses toda demacrada, herida y yo sentenciándola después de haberla tenido entre mis brazos.

No podía creerlo.

Debía parar esto.

Jamás me convertiría en su verdugo, no importa las ganas que tenía de estar con ella, no importaba que todo mi maldito cuerpo gritara por ella. Debía salvarla de mí.

Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y nos acercó. Besarla, no podía, tenía que parar esta locura. La sola imagen de verla así por mi culpa me hizo reaccionar. Me separé de ella.

-Mierda, que estoy haciendo!- dije mirándola con arrepentimiento. Me levanté de la cama con cuidado ya que aún tenía los vendajes en mi abdomen y oculté el rostro entre mis manos.

–Lo siento Bella. Lo siento… mierda soy un estúpido.- repetí.

-Edward de que hablas?- preguntó con voz delicada acariciándome la espalda.

Sus manos me quemaron. Pegué un salto y me alejé de ella.

-Lo siento Bella, de verdad.- dije, necesitaba salir de aquí. Tomé mi ropa, me vestí y salí de la cabaña.

Respiré el fresco aire de la mañana tratando de aclarar mis ideas. Bella ayer en la noche me había mencionado que había un lago muy cerca de la cabaña. Me dirigí hacia allí.

Porque? Porqué justo cuando la encontraba las circunstancias me impedían acercarme a ella?.

Empecé a maldecir a cada uno de los dioses y en esos segundos escuché una voz.

-Edward, deja la tempestad, deja la ira.- Era la voz de Hera resonando en mi cabeza. –Hijo, sé que es difícil, pero estas en lo correcto. Siempre has sabido cuidar a quien amas, antes de ser egoísta.-

-Porqué, por qué nosotros?, apenas y la encontré.- dije derrotado.

Era una verdad, necesitaba alejarme de ella.

-Tiempo hijo, sé fuerte y haz lo que tengas que hacer-

Suspiré internamente.

_Maldita la suerte, la amo, pero jamás me convertiré en su verdugo._

Escuché los pasos de Bella a mis espaldas.

–Edward…- susurró tratando de acercarse y saber que me pasaba.

_Maldita sea, duele! _

_Pero tengo que hacerlo._

Al oírla, tan frágil, tan delicada. Solté un suspiro exasperado y me levanté haciendo que ella retrocediera ante tal acción.

-Bella, tenemos que irnos.- dije con voz dura y al voltearme y verla mis ganas de vivir se iban apagando, mi mirada era gélida.

-Pero… - no la dejé terminar de hablar. Continué caminando y me detuvo aún dándole la espalda a quién había cambiado mi vida en solo pocas horas.

- Si no quieres venir puedes quedarte, necesito regresar a Macedonia, junto a mi familia.- y sin más regresé a la cabaña.

Mi familia, necesitaba saber estaba bien después de lo sucedido con los persas, no lo dudaba ya que Emmett y Jasper los cuidaban, pero necesitaba verlos. Sabía que si volvía corría el riesgo de no verla en mucho tiempo, pero estaba atado de pies y manos, necesitaba que ella fuera libre y no condenarla.

Al llegar a la cabaña tomé rápidamente mis pertenecías. El viaje a Macedonia era de medio día por lo cual no necesitaba llevar tantas provisiones.

Caminé de un lado al otro guardando cosas, cuando la sentí observándome. No podía quedarme con ella. Tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Me acerqué a ella con el corazón en la mano.

Tantos años en el ejército y en batalla me habían servido para poner cara en póker en cualquier circunstancia. No podía dejar que ella viera a través de mis ojos lo que sentía.

Intenté no decir nada, no podía, si abría la boca sabía que ningún sonido saldría. No quería ni podía despedirme de ella.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y alcé su rostro para verla mejor. Sabía que la forma en la que le miraba le dolía pero no tenía opción.

Acaricié su rostro con delicadeza, con miedo de acercarme demasiado. Nos quedamos así por varios segundos antes que suspirara pesadamente y saliera por la puerta.

No quise ver atrás, si lo hacía perdería las fuerzas. Me dediqué a pensar en mi familia y traté de no pensar en que podía perderla.

Subí a mi caballo y tomé las riendas. Respiré hondo mientras sentía que mi puta alma se quedaba con ella.

Y allí iba yo, directo hacia mi tierra, mi pueblo, mi familia. Pero de alguna manera sentía que mientras más me alejaba, estaba menos cerca de mi hogar.

* * *

><p>Ok el bipolarismo o bipolaridad de Ed tienen razon jeje diganme que opinan o que harian ustedes en su caso n.n<p>

Inspirenme con los reviews! y no se olviden del viernes jajaa los quiere

Sam :3


	9. Chapter 9

**OK ok se que esta vez si me he demorado subiendo caps pero el cole me tenia a full jeje y yap heme aqui he vuelto jeje espero q les guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9.<strong>

"**Sin sentido"**

"Increíble como alguien puede marcarte la vida tan profundo que sin su existencia tu vida no tiene sentido"

...

**BPOV.-**

No podía creerlo, Edward se había ido así nomás. Podía ver como su silueta se iba perdiendo en el horizonte.

Estábamos tan bien! Y de repente su ánimo cambia y todo se estropea. Una parte de mi se preguntaba si yo no fui la principal razón por la cual se fue.

_Claro Isabella, él seguramente ha tenido una infinidad de mujeres en sus brazos y tu eres tímida e inexperta, seguro él necesitaba más que una simplona como tú. _

Sinceramente mi conciencia no era mi mejor ayuda en estos momentos. Con lágrimas silenciosas en mis ojos giré y me dirigí de nuevo a la cabaña cuando antes de cruzar el umbral un rayo de luz blanca me cegó y lo último que escuché fue un estruendo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

**EPOV.-**

Un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos. Detuve el caballo y regresé la mirada. Un rayo de luz blanquecina había caído a varios metros de distancia de donde me encontraba, cuando caí en cuenta de lo que era.

Maldición!

Mi mente me gritaba que regresara y la única palabra que aclaraba mi mente era _Ares._

Ares el dios de la guerra, el máximo guerrero del Olimpo, reconocería su característico rayo blanco cegador con aire de azufre y cobre en cualquier lugar. Pero.. Qué hacía en la cabaña de Isabella y qué quería de ella.

Mi mente era un total caos y conociendo a Ares no quería ni pensar en sus razones de estar ahí. Galopeé mi caballo a toda marca desesperado por llegar a ella, donde mi Bella estaba, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, necesitaba saber la razón por la que Ares estaba allí. Seguramente no sería nada bueno.

Llegué a toda prisa y en tiempo récord y bajé del caballo cuando vi a Ares salir de la cabaña con una inconsciente Isabella en brazos.

-Vaya vaya vaya pero qué tenemos aquí?. Me honras con tu presencia Edward.- dijo al verme y sin cambiar su posición sosteniendo a Bella.

-Qué haces aquí y con ella?- dije con rabia en la voz y cara de pocos amigos.

- No te veo de buen humor pequeño Edward, lo que tengo entre mis brazos no de tu incumbencia, negocios míos.- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Bájala en este instante- gruñí acercando mi mano derecha lenta pero seguramente hacia el forro donde se encontraba mi espada.

Ares se percató de mi movimiento.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Edward. Esta mortal viene conmigo.-

-Bajo mi cadáver Ares, no lo permitiré!- grité mientras me impulsé hacia él en un fallido intento de atrapar a Bella en mis brazos y quitársela. Ares en un rápido movimiento me evadió, tomó a bella en un solo brazo y su báculo apareció en su mano derecha, con un golpe certero más rayos luminosos cayeron del cielo y miles de criaturas monstruosas me rodearon.

Los lacayos de Ares, criaturas espantosas que parecían salidas de la peor de las pesadillas, seres sin alma que formaban parte del ejército de Ares. Eran los restos de los soldados que en su vida había librado batallas en nombre del dios de la guerra.

Me cuadré mejor con mi fiel espada sujeta a mi mano. Sonreí, esto sería interesante, pero de ningún modo dejaría que el maldito de Ares se llevara a MI BELLA.

Tomé el impulso en un pié y sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé sobre ellos, uno a uno iban cayendo a mis pies en pedazos. Por Bella no me importaba ser despiadado en esos momentos. Me enfrenté a ellos sin tregua y pude ver como Ares dejaba su rostro impacientarse a medida que sus lacayos perecían bajo mi espada.

Frente a mí aún varios lacayos se encontraban, viendo como dos se dirigían a mí en diferentes sentidos me impulsé saltando sobre ellos mientras chocaban y se despedazaban. No eran criaturas muy listas y eso era comprobado. Estos se acercaban e intentaban herirme con sus lanzas pero yo era más rápido. Tomé a uno por el brazo y lo elevé por los aires haciendo que cayera sobre varios más despejando mi camino.

Ares me vio con cara de terror y antes de poder acercarme lo suficiente para clavarle mi espada el maldito hizo el más sucio de los trucos. Lanzó el cuerpo inconsciente de Bella por los aires encerrándola en una especie de burbuja de humo logrando despistarme. Aprovechó ese error por mi parte y ensartó su lanza en mi costado derecho. Tomé sus brazos y logré voltearnos, rompiendo la lanza que estaba incrustada en mi costado y causándome cierto dolor. Lo tomé por el cuello, pero logró darme un cabezazo. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello pero éste fue más rápido y me propinó un golpe en el estómago, dejándome sin aire. Me recompuse de inmediato y le clavé un derechazo haciendo que saliera impulsado varios metros.

La burbuja de humo se turbó y el cuerpo de Bella pendía de un hilo, la burbuja pronto desaparecería y la caída era mortal.

No lo pensé dos veces. Vi como esta se desvanecía por completo antes de lanzarme hacia el humo casi inexistente y sujetar a Bella antes de que llegara al suelo. La sentí en mis brazos y pensé como había sido tan idiota e irresponsable al dejarla así hace pocos minutos.

Otro rayo atrajo mi atención. Ares había traído más lacayos y en esos momentos la situación no era muy favorecedora. Traté de plantarme fijamente al suelo y recordé el truco que Hera me había enseñado. Cómo transportarme de un lugar a otro. Pero antes siquiera de intentarlo miles de lacayos se lanzaron contra mí alejando a Bella de mis brazos.

Nooooooo!- grité sintiendo como mi ángel era arrebatada de mis brazos.

Ares mal herido rió estruendosamente. Y la tomó en brazos, alzó su báculo y desapareció en medio de otro rayo de luz.

Miles de lacayos se hicieron contra mí y no tuve más opción que hacerles frente. Mi cuerpo estaba cansado pero no me rendí. Había acabado con la mitad de los seres cuando vi a lo lejos dos caballos negros. Se acercaron y vi a Jasper y Emmett enfrentarse junto a ellos.

-Mucha diversión para ti solo Eddy?.- dijo cuando su espalda tocó la mía mientras nos batíamos contra los lacayos.

Jasper era el más ágil de los tres, Emmett el de la fuerza bruta y yo el más táctico e implacable. Pronto los tres acabamos dejando hasta el último lacayo sin ver la luz del día.

Respiré profundamente. Gotas de sudor bajaban pro mi frente al igual que mis amigos.

-Qué rayos hacía los lacayos de Ares enfrentándose a ti?- preguntó Jasper consternado.

Nos subimos a nuestros caballos. Mi mente estaba en otro lado y la furia hervía en mi interior.

-Ares se llevó a Bella- dije con voz sombría.

-Bella, la doncella con la que te vi la noche del festival?- Preguntó Emmett ceñudo a lo que yo asentí.

-Bella es la destinada a ser el oráculo de los dioses y Ares no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con eso. Se la llevó y eso no tiene nada de bueno. Necesito saber porqué la tiene y debo rescatarla.- declaré

-Edward hay algo que tienes que saber…- dijo Jasper y su tono de voz hizo que me preocupara aún más por la situación.

Esto no tenía pinta de ser para nada bueno… pero necesitaba ir por Bella, se lo debía.

Iría hasta el fin del mundo por ella o moriría en el intento.

* * *

><p><strong>Corto sip pero ya me he puesto a escribir el prox cap. Ahora si cuento con mucho tiempo! jejeje y mucha inspiracion, bien dicen aquel corazon roto se vuelve poeta y la inspiracion desborda :3<strong>

**Ahora sip dejen sus coment, sus sugerencias, les gustaría darme alguna idea? jeje delen al botoncito de reviews! jeje**

**los adoro! **

**besos**

**Sam**


End file.
